Se você soubesse
by Kurara Black
Summary: "Luffy... Se você soubesse como eu me senti ao nos separarmos e com me sinto perto de você... Mas você não me entenderia." "Nami, eu me sinto tão bem, e ao mesmo tempo tão mal, perto de você... Se você soubesse o que eu sinto, poderia me dizer?" LuNa fofo e maluco.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece e o poema não me pertencem. Oh, meu Deus, que vida cruel! *senta e chora*

Para não ficar confuso: A cada estrofe, o tempo muda. Então começa com o momento em que eles recebem o recado de Luffy para se encontrarem dois anos depois, em Sabaody.

* * *

Se você soubesse...

**POV Nami**

Luffy... Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Por que tínhamos que nos separar? Por que não podemos simplesmente voltar àqueles tempos felizes no Merry ou no Sunny? Dois anos! Terei que esperar dois anos para te ver! Dois anos longe da pessoa que me mostrou que sempre tem um jeito, que me apresentou novamente à esperança e à alegria. Da pessoa que eu amo.

**A lembrança dos teus beijos**

**Ainda na minha alma existe,**

**Como um perfume perdido,**

**Nas folhas de um livro triste.**

Um ano, faz um ano que não o vejo. Um ano cheio de saudades, cuja rotina se resume em estudar, comer, dormir, sentir saudades daqueles dias felizes com todos e voltar a estudar. Eu irei me esforçar mais nesse último ano e me tornar uma boa navegadora, e lutadora, claro. Assim poderei ajuda-lo com o que puder, tanto com o tempo quanto com as batalhas. Só espere, Luffy! Nunca mais você vai precisar se preocupar em me proteger, pois terei força o suficiente para proteger nós dois e quem mais precisar!

**Perfume tão esquisito**

**E de tal suavidade,**

**Que mesmo desaparecido**

**Revive numa saudade!**

Finalmente! Dois anos se passaram, e aqui estamos nós, no Sunny, apenas jogando um pouco de conversa fora depois de tanto fugir da Marinha que estava em Sabaody. Indo em direção ao Novo Mundo, logo após a Ilha dos Tritões, nosso destino no momento. Não posso deixar de observa-lo, Luffy parece mais alto. Além disso, cresceu no sentido de mentalidade, parece mais maduro, e com certeza mais forte. Finalmente parece um homem. Rio levemente, mas acho que ele ouve, pois vira a cabeça em minha direção e sorri aquele sorriso enorme que só ele consegue dar, o sorriso que sonhei por dois anos a cada vez que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e que fez meu coração falhar uma batida. Sorrio de volta. Ah, Luffy, se você soubesse o que eu sinto...

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Uma fic pequenina para alegrar nossos corações! Vai ter uns três ou quatro capítulos. E sobre a poesia, ela é autoria de Florbela Espanca e está em português de Portugal antigo, eu apenas "traduzi" para português do Brasil. Aí segue a versão real:

**Cantiga leva-as o vento... (De Florbela Espanca)**

**.**

**A lembrança de teus beijos**

**Inda na minh'alma existe,**

**Como um perfume perdido,**

**Nas folhas de um livro triste.**

**.**

**Perfume tão esquisito**

**E de tal suavidade,**

**Que mesmo desapa'cido**

**Revive uma saudade!**

É isso, não é muito diferente do que estamos acostumados, né? Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece e o poema não me pertencem. Oh, meu Deus, que vida cruel! *senta e chora*

Se você soubesse...

* * *

**POV Luffy**

Nami, Nami, Nami. É a única coisa que me vem à mente, o nome dela. Nami, eu sinto sua falta. Dois anos é tempo demais! Ace se foi e me sinto solitário, mesmo sabendo que todos nós iremos nos encontrar um dia. Mas vai levar dois anos! Eu quero minha Gata Ladra, navegadora, amante de laranjas, bruxa, como diz o Zoro, não importa, eu quero Nami comigo. Quero sentir seu suave cheiro de laranja, ver seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, sentir sua presença marcante ao meu lado. Isso sem falar no seu andar sempre decidido e gracioso, o jeito como ficava quando com raiva ou envergonhada, ou quando estava concentrada em seus mapas. Tenho vontade de deixar tudo de lado e ir atrás dela, seja lá onde, raios, ela tenha sido levada.

**Nesta tarde mimosa de saudade**

**Em que eu te vi partir, ó meu amor,**

**Levaste-me a minha alma apaixonada**

**Nas folhas perfumadas duma flor.**

Falta um ano. Um ano e poderei vê-la novamente, assim como todos os outros. Mas perto das lembranças dela, os outros são apenas... Os outros, o resto. Preciso dela, muito, mais do que admito. Hancock pode até ser a Imperatriz Pirata e ser bonita, mas Nami é única, e essa é sua beleza.

- Luffy-sama, tudo bem? Parece distraído. – Hancock se joga, literalmente, em cima de mim.

- Estava pensando.

- Em nosso casamento? – Tiro-a de cima de mim.

- Não vou me casar. – Pelo menos não com ela, mas isso a Imperatriz não precisa saber. Só espere, Nami! Vou ficar mais forte e nunca mais vão te machucar, os inimigos não vão nem tocar num único fio de cabelo seu, ou não me chamo Monkey D. Luffy! Falando nisso, Monkey D. Nami soa extremamente agradável pra minha pessoa.

**E como a alma, dessa florzita,**

**Que é a minha, por ti palpita amante!**

**Oh alma doce, pequenina e branca,**

**Conserva o teu perfume estonteante!**

Finalmente posso vê-la! Dois anos se passaram, e aqui estamos nós, no Sunny, conversando depois de fugir da Marinha que estava em Sabaody. Indo em direção ao Novo Mundo, logo após a Ilha dos Tritões, nosso destino no momento, Nami como guia, logicamente. Não posso deixar de observa-la, Nami parece mais madura e o corpo está mais perfeito que antes. E eu pensando que era impossível. Ela parece mais confiante ainda, como se fosse rainha do mundo, ou dos Piratas, mas o perfume natural de laranja é o mesmo. O cabelo cresceu, o andar continua angelical e a inteligência triplicou. Uma mulher perfeita, não, uma Rainha perfeita. Nami ri levemente e viro a cabeça em sua direção e sorrio aquele sorriso enorme que me era característico. Sorri de volta, o sorriso de Nami era raro. Quero dizer o sorriso sincero, não aqueles falsos ou gananciosos, aquele sorriso verdadeiro que me faz querer abraça-la e faz meu coração pular uma batida. Ah, Nami, se você soubesse o que eu sinto... Poderia me explicar? Explicar-me por que você faz isso comigo? Por que isso acontece quando você está por perto? Por quê?

**Quando fores velha, emurchecida e triste,**

**Recorda ao meu amor, com teu perfume,**

**A paixão que deixou e que ainda existe...**

Vejo Chopper, Usopp e Franky dançando com palitos nos narizes, Zoro dormindo com sakê nas mãos, Robin rindo daqueles três e Sanji cantando junto com Brook... E isso é estranho demais até para mim. Então Nami vem até mim, com aquela calça azul e a parte de cima do biquíni. Simples e linda. Simplesmente linda.

- Então... Não vai se juntar àqueles idiotas? – Pergunta, apoiando-se no mastro e apontando para a bagunça.

- Não, hoje eu só quero observar. Senti falta de tudo isso. – Confesso.

- Eu também. Só espero não ter que bater em ninguém na nossa primeira festa em dois anos. – Dá uma pequena risada, assim como eu.

- Nami? Onde você foi parar?

- Quando nos separamos? Eu caí em uma Ilha do Céu.

- Caiu? Acho que não dá para cai numa ilha que fica no céu, Nami...

- É força de expressão, seu idiota. E nós caímos na ilha do Shiki, se lembra?

- Mas aquela não era uma Ilha do Céu! – Retruco. Odeio ouvi-la falar de Shiki, ou Arlong ou qualquer outro que tenha lhe feito mal. Nami é minha, minha, preciosa navegadora.

- Mas ficava no céu! – Ela responde. Ao notar a situação, não posso deixar de sorrir – Qual é a graça?

- Faz tempo que não tenho uma boa discussão.

- Desde quando isso é engraçado?

- Desde que é legal ver seu rosto corado de raiva. – Dito e feito, ela cora. Só não sei se é de vergonha ou de nervoso. Vou levar um soco, com certeza, e se não for da Nami, vai ser de mim mesmo. Tinha que falar isso, Luffy?

- Acalme-se, Nami, ainda é ele, afinal. – Ouço-a dizer para si mesma.

- Navegadora-san, pode vir aqui um minuto? – Nami assente e vai até Robin.

**Ai, dize-lhe que se lembre dessa tarde,**

**Que venha aquecer-se ao brando lume**

**Dos meus olhos que morrem de saudade!**

Senti tanta falta dela. Ah, Nami, talvez você pudesse me dizer o que acontece comigo se soubesse o que sinto... Melhor falar com o Chopper, meu coração está muito rápido.

* * *

Segundo capítulo! Felizes? Alegres e saltitantes? Eu estou! Mal postei e já tenho duas review, estou quase alcançando o teto com meus pulinhos.

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
